Fallen Requiem
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: They say the friends you make in school will last for the rest of your life. Could this be true even in the world of Remnant? OC based. Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum of Rooster Teeth.


Author's Note:

The world of RWBY was created by Monty Oum, and I own nothing from that franchise.

The Hunt

In the world of Remnant, many things can happen. It is unknown what will happen and that only time will reveal at the proper time. The world is large and full of life and hidden danger from the creatures known as Grimm. They reek havoc wherever they appear and misery is left in their wake. Because of these beasts nature, many were trained in the art of combat to hunt them and protect those who could not protect themselves. These individuals are known as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

On a desolate plain, an air ship hovers over a landing spot and proceeds to land. Soon, a ramp extends out from the ship and a hatch slowly opens up. The first to walk out is a young woman standing just shy of five feet. Her violet tuxedo clearly standing out with a matching top hat. Her dark purple hair that barely reached down to her shoulders flowed back at the sudden rush of air. At her side was a long sword tucked away in a black sheath. The handle matched her hair for color and the pummel was gold painted with a playing card, specifically the ace of spades. The guard was a simple square with a dark hue to it.

"Well this is bright and cheery," she said sarcastically as she looked around the immediate area. "I mean did we really have to come here today?"

"Yes," said a young man's voice. He stepped out looking like a cowboy. Wearing a poncho, boots, and a hat all with the same brown color. His blue jeans stood out while you could barely see his red plaid shirt. His amber hair was mostly covered by his hat and his blue eyes had a particular shine to them. Attached to his belt on each side were .44 magnum revolvers holstered. However the thing that stood out the most was his arms. They were made out of metal and he seemed to be able to move with them just like with regular arms.

"I had a gig today for a child's birthday party," she whined. "This emergency job doesn't seem to need our attention Edgar."

"Your magic shows can wait Megan," the desperado known as Edgar said as he stepped off the ramp. "You should be happy to once again see how awesome I am." He seemed to tower over her by at least seven inches.

"We all know how awesome you are," Megan said with an annoyed sigh. Heavy clanking came from the ship as a young Faunus woman dressed in steel armor came walking down the ramp. She stood taller than the other two easily. She was carrying a large, two-handed morning star with a large machine block below the spiked ball. She had short brown hair to go with her green eyes. Along with this, she had ram horns on top of her head. She also had a large, square container strapped on her back.

"Yes we do," the new young woman said with a serious tone. "Now make sure that you are ready."

"We are always ready Quinn," Edgar said while seeming pretty sure of himself. "If there is an infestation of Grimm out here, we will wipe them out."

"Don't blame me if you get hurt," the Faunus called Quinn said with an uncaring tone. Just then, another young Faunus man came sprinting out of the air ship. His long black hair reached down to his mid back, and his sleeveless, silver trench coat was flowing with the wind. His white pants showed off his black boots and he had a set of horse ears on top of his head. On his left hand was a white fingerless glove that had a bracer attached to it to protect his inner forearm. His right hand also had a white glove but this one covered all his fingers except his pinky. These were for the the longbow he had slung over his back. It seemed to be made out of flexible yet strong metal and was silver painted. To go with the longbow was a quiver on his back that housed many arrows.

"Finally!" he shouted. "Out of that ship."

"Ronan you still can't handle flying in that?" asked Quinn.

"It's small in there," Ronan argued.

"Actually with only the four of us in there it is spacious," said Megan.

"You are only saying that because you don't need a lot of space," Ronan said as he peered down at Megan.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!" she shouted with an angry anime face.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Ronan shouted back. "YOU DON'T TAKE UP A LOT OF SPACE BECAUSE NOT ONLY ARE YOU SHORT BUT SMALL AS WELL!"

"THIS COMING FROM A GUY WHO CAN'T HANDLE FLYING AROUND IN AN AIRSHIP!"

"Enough!" Quinn called out. Ronan and Megan looked at her. "We are here for a reason so let's get do it. You two can finish this argument later."

"Yeah," Edgar agreed. "On the plus side, that shouting might of caught any near by Grimm's attention. Maybe they would come running towards us."

"Then the ship will be in the line of fire," Quinn pointed out.

"So we will protect it," Edgar argued.

"That gives us one more thing to worry about though," Megan added. "It's just best to get moving."

"She is right," Ronan agreed. "Let's move." The four of them walked forward to a near by hill that would give them a view of the surrounding area. They were able to walk up it with ease and were able to see a lot of nothing. Only the wind that breezed across the plains seemed to inhabited the plain.

"So where is this so called infestation of Grimm that is suppose to be here?" Megan whined.

"It was only a rumor Megan," Quinn stated. "There may not be any here at all."

"Aww man," Edgar sighed.

"Were you hoping for some action cowboy?" Megan said with a sneer.

"Damn right I was." Ronan's long hair flowed with the breeze as he just scanned the area in silence.

"Well it looks like I'll be able to make it to my magic show after all," Megan said with a cheery tone.

"Enough about your magic show," Edgar said in annoyance. "We get it that you want to get back in time." Ronan remained silent, as if he was listening to the wind.

"And you two need to stop this," Quinn said seriously. "Either we will or we won't. Right now, we need to investigate the surroundings to see if there are any Grimm in the area." Ronan grabbed his bow and firmly gripped it. The others saw this and brought out there weapons.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked while tightly gripping her sword. Edgar had his revolvers out, scanning the immediate area while Quinn held her large morning star while in a battle stance.

"There is something here," Ronan finally answered. As if on cue, the ground at the base of the hill began to shake. Soon, out came a large ant creature that was seven feet in length and two feet tall. It was all black except for it's red eyes and white bone like mask on it's face. This bone like substance was also on it's pincers.

"It's only one Vesp," Edgar said with a confident tone while aiming his guns at the creature. "This will be no problem." Suddenly, more began to pop up from under ground. Soon, there were at least two dozen of the creatures.

"You were saying?" Megan said with a scowl at Edgar.

"It doesn't matter," Quinn said as stood ready to charge. "We will kill them all."

"She's right," Edgar said with a nervous smile. "Stop worrying so much.

"Alright team," Ronan said as he took an arrow from his quiver, "let's do this." Edgar and Megan were the first to charge with Quinn following them at a slower pace and Ronan remaining on the hill. Megan ran to the first Vesp to appear. She didn't stop as she ran towards it's face. The monster went towards her and pinched her with it's pincers. However, the attack went right through her and she disappeared. She then came at the monster from the side and sliced right through it's body, killing it.

Then two more came at her from different sides. Just then, she split into four of herself. Simultaneously, all the Megan's swords began whips and they all lashed out at the creatures. The two Vesp's tried to dodge them all, but most of them went right through them until the real one slashed right through them. They fell around as there was only one Megan again.

Edgar rushed at a group of five monsters. One of them went in to bite him, but he jumped right over him at the last second. He pointed his revolvers at it and fired into it's back twice with each gun. He then landed on a second one and put one bullet into the back of it's skull. A third one jumped at him and as it neared him, he ducked underneath it and put two bullets into it's head. Edgar was kneeling on the ground as it went limb and fell down on the second one. The wounded Vesp rushed at Edgar from behind. It's pincers were right around his head when he jumped into the air, barely avoiding the grip. He aimed down and fired three more shots into the monster killing it. The last one ran towards him as he holstered his guns. Then both of his hands shifted and changed into triangle blades. He rushed back at it and stabbed both blades into it's skull right before it's pincers closed around his leg.

Quinn was rushing at a large group of about ten of them, and charged right through them. She swung her large morning star horizontal and killed three of them easily and wounded another two. The other five came at her from behind and she just swung her weapon over head and slammed it into the skull of the middle one. This made a shock wave that stunned the other four. She swung upwards to knock one into the air as she then slammed her weapon on another one. She repeated this process for the last two.

Ronan saw the two flying Vesps and drew his bow back with two arrows. He let them loose and they soared at faster paces than normal arrows. They not only went with the wind but left behind visible streams of wind. They pierced the creatures and went right through them. The two monsters began their descent back down to the ground. He then noticed four more climbing up the hill towards him. He drew another arrow and fired it. This one seemed to break the sound barrier and easily pierced the middle one. It fell over dead as the remaining ones continued to climb. As they drew closer, Ronan jumped straight up and began to, what it seemed like, ride a strong current of wind. Once high in the air, he fired another four more arrows and was able to guide them using the wind to have each one pierce their skulls.

The four of them soon won the battle and all the monsters laid dead on the field. They regrouped back on the hill.

"Do you think there is a queen near by?" Megan asked seriously.

"No," Ronan replied. "If there was, we would be seeing more Vesps."

"He is right," Quinn agreed. "We would be seeing triple the number at least if there was a queen near by."

"So this was a scouting party," Edgar stated as he looked around for good measure.

"That would be my guess," Ronan said as he put his bow back on his back. "Still quite the large scouting party."

"It could be a hunting party," Megan suggested.

"Either way we should head back and celebrate on our success," Edgar said with a relaxed tone.

"The rumor was true," Quinn said as they began to walk back to their ship. "But if there isn't a queen near by, why come out all the way out here?"

"That is something that will be answered at a different time," Ronan replied. "For now, let's just get back home as soon as we can. I want to spend as little time as I can in that contraption."

"Again it's not that small," Megan argued.

"That's because you are small Megan," Edgar said with a smirk.

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Megan shouted with an angry anime face.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note:

Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read this story. First off, credit for creating the RWBY world goes to Monty Oum.

Ronan, Quinn, Edgar, and Megan are OC's I created as well as the creatures I called Vesps.

I got the name Vesp for these ant like Grimm's from the higher classification of ants known as Vespoidea.

Know that I'm just writing this story for fun and just want others to enjoy it.


End file.
